Beauty and the Beast (1991)
|language = English |rating = |budget = US$20 million |gross = $425 million |aspect = 1.50:1 (IMAX) / 1.66:1 (negative - original release) |color = Color (Technicolor) |sound = Dolby |company = Walt Disney Pictures, Silver Screen Partners IV |released = November 22, 1991 |preceded = The Rescuers Down Under (1990) |followed = Aladdin (1992) }}Beauty and the Beast is a 1991 American animated film, the thirtieth animated feature to be released by the Walt Disney Company and Warner Bros. It was made and produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation & Walt Disney Feature Animation and was originally released in theaters in November 22, 1991 by Walt Disney Pictures, Buena Vista Distribution and Warner Bros.. The animated film, one of the best-known of Disney's many classics, is an adaptation of the well-known fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, about a beautiful woman kept in a castle by a horrific monster. To this date, it is the first and only animated picture to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture. Beauty and the Beast stars the voices of Robby Benson (Beast), Paige O'Hara (Belle), Richard White (Gaston), Jerry Orbach (Lumière), David Ogden Stiers (Cogsworth), and Angela Lansbury (Mrs. Potts). Overview The movie was adapted by Linda Woolverton from the story by Roger Allers, based upon the version of Beauty and the Beast by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (uncredited). It was directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, and the music was composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, both of whom had written music and songs for Disney's''The Little Mermaid. It was a huge hit at the box office with more than $171 million in domestic revenues alone and over $377 million in worldwide revenues. http://www.leesmovieinfo.net/wbotitle.php?t=287 http://disney.go.com/vault/archives/movies/beauty/beauty.html This high number of sales made it the third-most successful movie of 1991, surpassed only by summer blockbusters ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. It was also the most successful animated Disney film at the time. Beauty and the Beast won Academy Awards for Best Music, Original Score and Best Music, Song for Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's "Beauty and the Beast", sung in the film's most famous scene by Angela Lansbury, and at the end of the film by Céline Dion and Peabo Bryson. Two other Menken and Ashman songs from the movie were also nominated for Best Music, Song are "Be Our Guest" and "Belle". Beauty and the Beast was also nominated for Best Sound and Best Picture. It is the only animated movie ever to be nominated for Best Picture. In 2002 the United States Library of Congress deemed the film "culturally significant" and selected it for preservation in the National Film Registry. In October 8 of the same year, Disney released the film as a Special Edition DVD. This film inspired a Broadway stage musical, which earned tremendous commercial success in its own right and multiple Tony Awards, and became the first of a whole line of Disney stage productions. There are also Disney versions of the story published and sold as storybooks and a comic book based on the film published by Disney Comics. In 1995, a live-action children's series called "Sing Me A Story With Belle" started on ABC, running until 1999. In 1997, a midquel called Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas was released directly to video. It was quickly followed by another midquel titled Belle's Magical World that was released on February 17, 1998. Plot summary One cold winter's night, an old beggar woman stumbles up to a prince's castle. She begs the prince for shelter from the cold and offers a single rose to give him as payment. Being selfish and heartless, the prince refuses her simply because she is ugly. The old woman warns him that true beauty is within one's heart, not in one's appearance. After the prince refuses again, the woman reveals herself to be a beautiful and powerful enchantress and, as punishment to the cruel and selfish prince, she transforms him into a beast and unleashes a spell on the castle that transforms the servants into household items and the castle into a dark, forbidding place. This spell can only be broken if the Beast learns to love another and receives the other's love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls, or else he will remain the Beast forever. A magic mirror is the beast's only window to the outside world. As the years go by, The Beast falls into depression as he wonders who could ever love such a hideous monster. The main story starts ten years later. The "beauty" of the title is a girl called Belle who lives with her father, Maurice, in a small French village in Provence. Maurice is known for his Rube Goldberg-type inventions. Even though the townspeople note Belle's beauty, they consider her odd because of her passion for books. Her beauty has attracted the attentions of local hunter and the hero of the village, Gaston, but Belle considers him 'rude and conceited' and therefore politely ignores him. One day, Maurice decides to take his latest invention to a fair outside the village. On the way, he becomes lost in the woods. When wolves chase him, his horse Phillipe bucks him off in fear. Maurice flees from the wolves and eventually comes to the Beast's castle. The servants of the castle welcome Maurice, but when the Beast discovers him, he rapidly loses his temper and has him locked up in a tower dungeon, accusing him of trespassing. Back in the village, Gaston proposes to Belle. He explains to her that she is going to be his "little wife", have 6 or 7 "strapping boys, like me", to quote the character, and makes a number of other chauvinistic comments. After she throws him out, humiliating him in front of the entire village, she is astonished to find her father's horse without its master. She traces her father to the castle. Once there, she offers to take the place of her father as the Beast's prisoner; the Beast agrees and sends Maurice back. The Beast, realizing that Belle could break the spell, allows her to have her own room and permits her to go anywhere in the castle she likes, except the West Wing - the Beast's quarters, where he keeps the enchantress' magical rose. However, when Belle turns down his 'invitation' to dinner, he rages to the servants that "if she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" Belle, still sad after seeing her father leave the castle, doesn't want anything to do with the Beast. When Belle eventually leaves her room, the various household items, including Cogsworth the grandfather clock/head butler, Lumière the candelabra/maitre d, Mrs. Potts the housekeeper/teapot, Chip the teacup, Plumette the featherduster/maid, and Madame De Garderobe the wardrobe/lady-in-waiting, entertain their guest with a fancy French dinner and all the comforts a team of servants can provide. The household items are, of course, eager for Belle and the Beast to fall in love so that they can become human again. Unfortunately for them, Belle and the Beast don't get along very well, mostly due to his appalling temper and spoilt, selfish nature. Back in the village, Gaston is sulking in the village tavern over his rejection by Belle earlier that day. His lackey, LeFou, rallies the villagers to cheer him up with the song "Gaston". Suddenly, Maurice bursts in and calls for help to save Belle from the Beast. He is ridiculed and thrown out. Gaston comes up with a plan to force Belle to marry him by threatening to throw her father into the asylum. Meanwhile, Maurice has decided that if nobody will help him, then he'll return to the Beast's castle alone. Shortly after he leaves, Gaston and LeFou come to the house with the men from the asylum. When they find that both Belle and Maurice are gone, Gaston makes LeFou wait by the front porch until they come back. During a tour of the castle, Belle curiously enters the forbidden West Wing. The West Wing describes the Beast's rage and self-hatred with broken mirrors and a ripped-up picture of his human form. Entranced by the enchanted rose, Belle moves to touch it, but the Beast returns and flies into a rage. She flees from the castle, only to come across more wolves in the forest. At the last moment, the Beast shows up and defends her, but is badly hurt in the fight. Grateful to him for saving her life, Belle takes him back to his castle where they become friends. Over the following days, the Beast becomes more human in behavior, showing more kindness as Belle sees a side of him she never saw before. He displays his kindness when he announces he wants to give her something special, acting on Lumière's astute suggestion to give her the castle's enormous library, which thrills her beyond belief. The improving relationship reaches its climax with a fine dress dining engagement and ballroom dance while Mrs. Potts sings "Beauty and the Beast." He then takes her to the balcony where he manages to nervously ask her if she is happy staying in the castle with him. She readily agrees, but hesitantly tells him that her happiness would be complete if she could see her father once more, even for a moment. When he gives her his magic mirror that will show her anything she wishes to see, she asks to see her father. He is lost and sick in the forest, having been unable to find the castle again. The Beast, having fallen in love with her, does what he thinks is right and releases her to go rescue him. Belle finds her father and she takes Maurice back to their house in the village. Upon their arrival, a lynch mob arrives to take Maurice to the asylum. Gaston offers to clear up the 'misunderstanding' if Belle agrees to marry him, but she still refuses. Eager to prove that her father's not crazy, Belle shows them an image of the Beast with the magic mirror and refers to him as her friend. When Gaston calls the Beast a monster, she accuses Gaston of being the monster. Gaston quickly convinces the villagers that the Beast is a threat and a menace to the community and leads the mob to the castle to pillage it, rallying with the cry "Kill the Beast!" Although most of the mob is fought and driven off by the enchanted artifacts of the castle, Gaston reaches the Beast and attacks him. The Beast, disheartened by the belief that Belle will never come back, doesn't fight back. Gaston is about to defeat him when Belle shows up, allowing the Beast to fight Gaston. However, as the Beast is about to finish him off, Gaston pleads that he will "do anything". These words strike a chord with the Beast, and the Beast realizes he can no longer find the feeling in himself to kill. He releases Gaston and tells him to "Get out!" While the Beast and Belle are being reunited, Gaston stabs the Beast in the back with a dagger. Gaston then loses his footing on the roof and tumbles from the castle, taking the magic mirror with him. After he is gone, Belle whispers to the dying Beast that she loves him just before the last petal falls from the rose. This temporarily leaves the servants in grief and despair, having lost both their master and their hopes of regaining their original form. Suddenly, the Beast begins to glow and rises into midair and reverts to his former, human form. The spell is broken, and the gloomy castle becomes beautiful again and the enchanted artifacts of the castle turn back into people. The next day, a celebration ball is held, and supposedly Belle and the prince are married. Cogsworth and Lumiere try to let bygones be bygones, but they get into an argument over who knew first that Belle would break the spell. Maurice makes friends with Mrs. Potts, and with one last glance at the new stained-glass window, the film ends. Home media *The movie itself was originally released on VHS and LaserDisc, as part of their Walt Disney Classics ''line on October 30, 1992. ''Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition, an enhanced version of the film in IMAX/large-format is called, was released on a 2-disc "Platinum Edition" DVD and VHS in October 8, 2002; the DVD set contains three versions of the movie (the extended "IMAX Special Edition" with an extra song added, the original theatrical release, and the New York Film Festival "work-in-progress" version). The movie itself was also released on October 5, 2010, as the second of Disney's Diamond Editions in the form of 3-disc "Blu-ray & DVD" combo pack, which represents the first release of "Beauty and the Beast" on home video in high-definition format; and of course, a two-disc DVD version of the movie itself was released on November 23, 2011. A 5-disc combo pack, featuring Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray 2D, DVD, and "digital copy", was released on October 4, 2011. *In anticipation of the movie's upcoming entirely-animated theatrical motion picture spin-off, Belle's Enchanted Tales, as well as the upcoming Disney Princess Enchanted Moments ''series of theatrical short films, "Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment" has plans to re-issue the movie itself directly to DVD & Blu-ray Disc and Movie Download, when being part of the ''Walt Disney Special Editions ''line of DVDs, Blu-ray Discs, and "Digital Download" releases on May 12, 2015. Characters *'Belle''' (voiced by Paige O'Hara) is a girl in either her late teens or early twenties. She has brown hair, brown eyes and a passion for reading. Very intelligent and self-assured, she desperately wants to escape the condition of life in the poor village where she lives. Her father, Maurice, appears to be the only living member of her family. "without repeating what I've done on Wendy Darling" from Peter Pan (1953), She is also an outsider, which can be seen from her habits (reading) and clothes (blue, while everything else is red and brown). *'Beast/Prince Adam' (voiced by Robby Benson) who is actually a prince, was transformed into a Beast by an enchantress for his lack of compassion (and, to some viewers and fans, elicit sexism against women). Since falling in love with someone is the only way to break the spell, "without repeating what I've done on Peter Pan" from Peter Pan, he has desperately wished for a girl to fall in love with, though only (initially) so he can be turned back into his human form. When he finally gets one such person, his lack of patience and excess firmness prove to be obstacles to his goal. *'Cogsworth' (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) is the butler of the castle (always wanting to keep things orderly and ordained, and is very eager to please his master, the Beast), who was turned into a grandfather clock when the spell was cast. *'Lumiere' (voiced by Jerry Orbach) is the maitre d' of the castle, who is now a candelabra. *'Mrs. Potts' (voiced by Angela Lansbury) is the nanny of the castle, who was transformed into a teapot and her children into teacups. *'Chip' (voiced by Bradley Pierce) Mrs. Potts' son, who has been turned into a teacup. Originally intended to only have one line, the filmmakers were impressed with Pierce's performance and expanded the character's role significantly, eschewing a mute Music Box character. Pruiksma also served. *'Maurice' (voiced by Rex Everhart) Belle's inventor father. The villagers see him as insane for crafting devices believed impossible to construct in reality, but his loyal daughter believes he will be famous one day. Ruben A. Aquino. *'Gaston' (voiced by Richard White) is the film's villain. He is large, strong, handsome, and macho, and sees himself as highly desirable. Though he is scheming, amoral and cocky (not to mention sexist and chauvinist), he is not a typical Disney Villains: Captain Hook from Peter Pan (1953). lacks supernatural powers. In the words of Roger Ebert, Gaston "degenerates during the course of the film from a chauvinist pig to a sadistic monster." *'Lefou' (voiced by Jesse Corti) Gaston's often abused yet, loyal lackey. Chris Wahl bumbler, whose design was influenced by Mr. Smee from Peter Pan. *'Philippe' (voiced by Hal Smith) Belle's Belgian horse. Russ Edmonds. Maurice's horse implied offer that the customer. *'Madame De Gardrobe' (voiced by Jo Anne Worley) The castle's authority over fashion, and a former opera singer, who has been turned into a wardrobe. The character of Wardrobe was introduced by visual development person Sue C. Nichols to the then entirely male cast of servants, and was originally a more integral character named "Madame Armoire". The wardrobe is known as "Madame de la Grande Bouche" (Madame Big Mouth) in the stage adaptation of the film and is the only major enchanted object character whose human form does not appear in the film Tony Anselmo. *'The Bimbettes' (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman and Kath Soucie) A trio of village maidens who constantly fawn over Gaston, known as the "Silly Girls" in the stage adaptation. *'The Stove' (voiced by Brian Cummings) – The castle's chef who has been transformed into a stove. He is named Chef Bouche in 1998's Belle's Magical World. *'The Bookseller' (voiced by Alvin Epstein) The owner of a book shop in Belle's home town. *'Monsieur D'Arque' (voiced by Tony Jay) The sadistic warden of the insane asylum. Gaston's bribes him to help in his plan to blackmail Belle. *'The Baker' (voiced by Alec Murphy) The owner of a bakery in Belle's home town. *'Plumette '(voiced by Kimmy Robertson) A maid and Lumière's sweetheart, who has been turned into a feather duster. Plumette is known as Babette in the stage adaption of the film and the House of Mouse and Fifi in Belle's Magical World. *'Sultan' (voiced by Frank Welker) the castle's pet dog turned into a footstool. [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19911122/REVIEWS/111220303 Songs *"Belle": The opening song of the movie, Belle makes her way to the local bookshop and the whole village erupts into song, describing the oddness of Belle. **"Belle Reprise": Sung by Belle after Gaston proposes to her, Belle repeats her plea of "wanting much more than this provincial life". *"Be Our Guest": A luncheon cabaret of the castle's servants as crockery, flatware etc. entertaining Belle. *"Gaston": LeFou (Gaston's sidekick) and the local drunkards sing Gaston's praises in a village tavern. **"Gaston Reprise": After Maurice flees the Beast's castle, he enters the tavern pleading for help, only to be mocked by the townsfolk. It is here that Gaston thinks of the idea to blackmail Belle by sending her father to an asylum if she doesn't marry him. *"Something There": Sung by Belle and the Beast when they realise they have feelings for each other. *"Beauty And The Beast (Tale As Old As Time)": Sung by Mrs. Potts whilst Belle and the Beast dance in the castle ballroom. *"The Mob Song": Sung by the villagers on their way to the castle to kill the beast. Opening previews 2002 VHS (Warner Home Video) *FBI Warning *Warner Bros. Century Collection Preview *Coming to Theaters this 2002 Summer *"Scooby-Doo" Teaser Trailer *"Coming on Videocasstse and DVD" Bumper *"The Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Season 1" Preview *"Warren Cook and the Greatset Mysetries" Preview *"Buster's Hints" Preview *"Coming from Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment" Bumper *"Timon & Pumbaa's Greatest Adventure" Preview *"Stay Turned After the Movie" Bumper *Warner Bros. Home Video logo *Modified Screen *MPAA G Rating Screen *Warner Bros. Pictures logo (AOL Time Warner Byline) *Start of Movie/Opening Credits 1992 VHS (Walt Disney Classics) *1991 FBI Green Warnings *Coming to Theatres This 1992 Holiday Season *"Aladdin" Teaser Trailer *"Sleeping Beauty" Theatrical Re-Release Trailer *"Special Preview After the Feature from Walt DIsney Home Video" Bumper *"Feature Presentation" Bumper *1992 Walt Disney Classics Logo (Distorted Version) *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Start of Movie/Opening Credits Closing previews 2002 VHS (Warner Home Video) *A 3 Servants Film (1991)/Sulavison Bulth Animation, LLC. (Produced by) *Warner Bros. Pictures Distribution (AOL Time Warner byline) *"Beauty and the Beast" Music Video- Performed by Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson *"Coming From Cartoon Network" Bumper *"Timon & Pumbaa: The Series" Preview 1992 VHS (Walt Disney Classics) *"Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video" Bumper *"Pinocchio" Home Video Trailer *"Now Available from Walt Disney Home Video" Bumper *"101 Dalmatians" Home Video Trailer External links *The Big Cartoon DataBase [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=5&cartoon=Beauty%20and%20the%20Beast entry for Beauty and the Beast] *Disney's Beauty & the Beast: The Unofficial Pages - Site dedicated to the Disney animated feature. Contains extensive information on the film's characters, voices, animators and production background. Focuses on the pivotal role of Glen Keane (the supervising animator of the Beast) in the success of the film. *Screenplay. *Lyrics to the songs Category:1991 films Category:1990s romance films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American fantasy films Category:Best Musical or Comedy Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Best Song Academy Award winners Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Disney's Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Princess Category:Films set in France Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Musical fantasy films Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Animated musical films Category:American musical films Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:1991 animated films Category:Fantasy Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Princess Films Category:Films with extended versions Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:English-language films Category:Oscar winning films Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:1990s films Category:Films rated G Category:Re-Release films Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Films with opening only narration Category:Films without opening credits Category:Rated G movies Category:G Category:Films set in Europe Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films set in the 18th Century